


The Sushi Incident (Version 42)

by Qem, zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Bickering, Community: blind_go, Gen, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insei tend to be a bit competitive. Who knew Sushi was one of those things too?</p><p>(Written for blind_go mini round 003 - all or nothing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sushi Incident (Version 42)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the blind Go mini round, "all or nothing" where it either had no dialogue or all dialogue.
> 
> We just ended up having a bit of silly in the chat.

"SHINDOU YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"  
"WHAT, WHAT DID I DO?"  
"... WELL TO START WITH YOU ...."  
"THIS TIME WAYA. THIS TIME."  
"YOU ATE THAT SUSHI PLATE. THAT WAS MINE. I WANTED THE SQUID WASABI THING!"  
"IT WASN'T THAT GREAT, WAYA. AND IT BEEN SITTING THERE FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES."  
"I WAS PLANNING ON SAVOURING IT SHINDOU."  
"BY EATING IT WITH YOUR EYES? THAT'S DISGUSTING"  
"YOUR FACE IS DISGUSTING SHINDOU, because really that's the level of maturity I'm getting from this conversation."  
"SHUT UP OCHI NO ONE ASKED YOU."  
"Now, please, don't start a fight here - this is a great sushi place, and I don't want to be thrown out again!"

"Just for you Isumi, just for you."  
"Typical Waya, you jump to Isumi's beck and call."  
"Now see here, Shindou - "  
"This is never gonna end, is it? If you're not eating don't take up space by the counter."  
"Ochi, don't butt in when they're ignoring you. It's bad enough they're eating through my wallet."

"If we're very quiet, Nase, we might be able to leave and no one will think we're with them."  
"Like you're so mature, Honda. I saw you dive behind the fish tank last week to avoid Ogata."  
"... What?"  
"Oh wait that was Shindou again, never mind."  
"Well, now that's over, pass me that patterned blue plate coming our way, will you?"

 

"WAIT DIBS ON THAT PLATE!"  
"My God Waya, don't be such a prick, Honda called it first - I get the one next to it!"  
"Uh, guys? You do realise that we can always order more, if we're still hungry."  
"That's not fun at all!"

"Just - just sit down, there's no need to race - sorry, they're not usually like this, really."  
"Isumi, if you keep apologizing for these two, you're not gonna get any."

"You don't have to duck quite so low, Akira, I'm sure that they...won't notice us."  
"TOUYA!"  
"Never, ever, ever, going to a restaurant with Shindou and his friends. Um, I'm not really feeling sushi right now - maybe we can get ramen at the other place?"  
"Did you say ramen? Count me in, Touya!"  
"What? But Shindou just had, like half a platter all to himself!"  
"What? But he's finished off multiple stacks, already!"  
"... my poor wallet."  
"... Didn't eat breakfast again, Shindou?"  
"I don't like it when we have a western-style breakfast. And anyways there's always space for ramen, and no I'm not quoting anyone!"

"Okyaku-san, please settle down. You are disturbing our other customers."  
"Shh! I told you, you'd get us kicked out."  
"Well then I'd just go with Touya and get some ramen."  
"What are you doing Shindou? You don't expect us to pay up your share, do you?"  
"I'm not that mean, you know. I'll pay for my share, here ya go! Let me just count the plates here and yeah, did I eat ALL of that?!"  
"Yes of course you did."  
"I don't trust that innocent tone."  
"Yeah, we were here to bear witness to it."  
"Ochi, what was it we said about keeping quiet?"  
"At least my stack isn't higher than Waya's. Good luck paying your half!"  
"Wait - no way."

 

"Why are you fist bumping with Nase, Honda?"  
"Just thankful for the fact that we're not you."  
"...you're not getting any sympathy from us even if you do the puppy dog eyes, Waya."  
"I had to try!"  
"Pfft, you've gotten too big for it to work now. Maybe if you were your younger Chinese clone."  
"... Die."  
"... Maybe I'll just skip lunch then, need to get back to the center."  
"Oh God, Shindou pressed the berserk button, run for cover!"  
"What? I'm only implying that he's the bigger, more mature one."  
"Tha - "  
".... Also uglier."  
"Mature this, Shindou!"

 

"So anyway, Ashiwara-san, you want to duck out and find another place? This is getting really crazy and - "

 

"Five plain, three patterned, one special, 2000 yen should cover everything from my end, right?"

 

"Ow, real mature, Waya! Geez, can't you at least throw clean chopsticks my way?!"  
"We'll just make our escape as well, then."  
"Here, let me give you some new chopsticks, Shindou! Through your nose!"  
"...yeah, and this is mine, um sorry about this Isumi, but I'm not staying here for the bloodbath."  
"Honestly I wish I could skip out on the bloodbath too."  
"They won't hold it against us as long as we pay and pretend we're not with those two, right?"  
"Yeah, I mean, really. They must've heard about Waya and Shindou from other sushi shops by now."

 

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL, WAYA! I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS WITH THIS BOWL!"  
"OH YEAH, WELL I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, EAT THIS!"  
"Wait where did Ochi go?"  
"WAIT SHINDOU, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oddly enough dear friends, that wasn't how we ended up banned from that place, that actually happened with The Sushi Incident, Version 49."


End file.
